


smoke and sickness, or a reflection on mortality

by lonelyroads



Series: The Lonely Road to Salem Town [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Right?, arso probably has no idea pb exists lol, fire vs plague: the great fire of london, it's not major character death if neither of them ACTUALLY die right, no beta we die like witches, phoenix imagery, the romance is pb likes arso, vv short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyroads/pseuds/lonelyroads





	smoke and sickness, or a reflection on mortality

You watch the Arsonist on the nights the sickness in your chest doesn’t allow you to move. He creeps through the Town, avoiding the other darkened figures that move ghost-like through the night.  
Sometimes you wonder if the fire in his veins would save him from the plague that drifts around you.  
Sometimes you wonder if the fire in his veins would burn out the disease in yours.  
There’s only one way this can end; one of you dead at the other’s feet.  
\--  
As you make your rounds some nights, you think of wildfire. You’ve heard of ancient trees that only release seeds after the world around them has burned.  
You wonder if that is what will happen; the weak culled by an inferno, the strong rising from the ashes to begin anew.  
You’re not fool enough to think you can control it. Fire, if anything, controls you.  
You know there’s only one way this will end, fire consuming their bones and homes and roaring out of control, whether you are dead or alive.  
\--  
You will rise like a phoenix, born from your own ashes to purify the world.  
(plague in your veins)  
(fire on your skin)  
The Town will die.  
(You will live)  
Your purpose burns through your bones.  
Rise.  
This is inevitable.


End file.
